Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for full duplex communication on a wireless network.
Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g., circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g., wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
The use of Wi-Fi networks in conjunction with cellular networks has provided additional capabilities for wireless users. Wi-Fi networks can offer more cost effective communication when they are available. Additionally, in some environments, the throughput and bandwidth of Wi-Fi networks may exceed that of available cellular networks. However, Wi-Fi networks have traditionally employed carrier sense media access (CSMA) to arbitrate use of a wireless medium between competing devices. CSMA has traditionally enabled one transmission to occur at a time on the wireless medium. Because only one device may transmit during a particular period of time, the throughput of Wi-Fi networks has been limited. Therefore, methods and systems for improved Wi-Fi throughput would be advantageous.